Endless
by Tayler-FZ
Summary: Dicen que si amas a alguien quieres que sea feliz aunque no sea contigo. Muchos esperan casarse con el amor de su vida, tener hijos y envejecer juntos pero a veces esos sueños no se pueden hacer realidad, a veces debes de aceptar el amor adecuado.
1. Loveless

**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Jk. Rowling, solo la historia.**

* * *

 _Loveless_

El Pasillo estaba vacío, excepto por la mujer que acababa de llegar, la mansión era un caos, todo lo que se puede esperar cuando el heredero de una de las familias de los linajes mas antiguos se casa, la mujer camino con pasos firmes conociendo de memoria el camino hacia su destino, abrió la puerta sin tocar y entro a la habitación de su mejor amigo.

-Pansy- La voz de Draco sonaba algo ronca y no lucia como un novio emocionado por unir su vida al _amor de su vida_ , ella le sonrió tristemente y se acercó a él, ambos se abrazaron y ella comenzó a hacer el nudo de la corbata de él, el sonrió apenado.

\- Siempre has sido un desastre en estas cosas- el soltó una risita y ella continuo con su trabajo en silencio, cuando termino el procedió a ponerse su túnica de gala y acomodo un poco su pelo.

-Creo que estoy listo- ella asintió, pero dejo salir un suspiro, el la miro interrogante- ¿Pansy?…

-Para con este teatro- la suplica fue clara y Draco la miro sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado que su mejor amiga le pidiera eso- Cancela la boda, acaba con esto Draco.

\- ¿Por qué?- su pregunta salió casi en un susurro pero ella lo entendió- Porque no quieres hacer esto-los ojos de Pansy se cristalizaron- Abre los ojos, Astoria está muy lejos de ser el amor de tu vida, soy tu mejor amiga, fui tu primer amor, te conozco Draco, si haces esto serás infeliz mas de lo que alguna vez pudiste imaginar- El suspiro- Pansy…- ella negó con la cabeza- Sabes que tengo razón, no quiero que sufras más.

\- Pansy mírame, se lo que estoy haciendo, tengo muy claro porque lo hago no espero que me entiendas, se que Astoria esta muy lejos de ser el amor de mi vida, pero las dos mujeres que he amado me han dejado, tu te casaste con el amor de tu vida y ahora mismo estás protagonizando el divorcio de la época, _ella_ ha pertenecido a otro hombre por mucho tiempo y aparentemente es feliz o trata de serlo, Astoria si bien no es el amor de mi vida, es la madre de mi hijo o hija, me quiere y yo la quiero lo suficiente como para tratar de ser un buen padre y esposo, esto es difícil para mi pero lo haces aún más difícil si este día no permaneces a mi lado, eres mi mejor amiga, en algún punto de nuestra vida te considere mi amor, entonces te suplico que te quedes conmigo y este día camines a mi lado porque que Astoria no sea el amor de mi vida, no quiere decir que no podamos ser felices juntos- Ella suspiro y el le limpio la lagrima traicionera, ambos sabían lo que sucedería, ambos asintieron- Pensé que Astoria te agradaba- la broma de Draco aligero el ambiente y ella soltó una risa algo rota. - Lo hace, pero has visto su pelo, es demasiado estirado- ambos rieron, Draco la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la puerta, el se detuvo y le sonrió. -Eres mi mejor amiga y todo el desastre en el que vivimos actualmente se arreglara- caminaron rumbo al jardín donde se celebraría la boda.

* * *

 _La Boda del Año_

 _Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass ahora Malfoy han contraído matrimonio en la mansión Malfoy el día de ayer con la compañía de sus padres el Mortifago redimido Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black y Aructos y Philomena Greengrass._

 _Prominentes figuras del mundo mágico también han asistido y los amigos mas cercanos de la pareja como Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott como la pareja de Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Potter que llego acompañada de su hijo mayor pero a ella se le unió Harry Potter que al parecer esta tratando de reconstruir su matrimonio..._

La nota tenia 4 hojas mas pero Hermione cerro el periódico y suspiro, ya estaba hecho, él lo había hecho se había cansado de esperarla y eso estaba bien, el merecía ser feliz, dicen que cuando amas a alguien quieres que sea feliz aunque no sea contigo, los dos lo habían conseguido se habían soltado, habían avanzado.

-Hermione- Harry estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina, le dio una mirada al periódico que Hermione aun tenia en sus manos, ella lo noto y le sonrió tristemente el suspiro y se acercó a abrazarla y ella se dejó- Lo has leído- ella asintió

\- ¿El se veía feliz? - Harry suspiro- No hagas esto mione

-Harry, por favor… - el suspiro- Es Malfoy, la mitad del tiempo no se sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza, se veía… esperanzado y supongo que eso es todo lo que se puede esperar de el- ella asintió así era el, así era su Draco – Según se ella esta embarazada- ella soltó una risa rota – Hermione…- ella dejo salir un sollozo y otro mas y el trato de abrazarla una vez mas pero ella se lo impidió.

-Estoy bien Harry, esta bien enserio, estoy bien, ni siquiera se porque estoy llorando, yo lo deje primero, yo fui la cobarde, sabes, el estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mi, pero me asuste y termine casada con Ronald- El asintió comprensivo- Todo lo que pido es que el sea feliz, el se lo merece, lo ame, lo amo y probablemente siempre lo haga, el fue y siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero estábamos muy lejos de ser el amor adecuado del otro, no podia amarlo en la obscuridad, supongo que esto- señalo el periódico- es donde nuestros destinos se separan, quizás en algún punto de nuestra historia nos volvamos a unir pero ahora mismo estamos muy lejos de ello – Harry la abrazo protectoramente y después de un suspiro él le dijo al oído- Felicidades por el bebe.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aqui, gracias, si te ha gustado la historia por favor deja tus comentarios, para que pueda mejorar. Debo decir que la platica de Draco y Pansy esta inspirada en una platica que tuve con mi mejor amigo hace unos meses, claro con un contexto diferente, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Light in the darknees

**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Jk. Rowling, solo la historia.**

* * *

 _Light in the darknees_

-Papá- James Potter corrió inmediatamente a abrazar a Harry Potter quien estaba en la puerta de su antigua casa, Pansy suspiro y observo como Teddy se levantaba a abrazar a Harry también, Draco siguió tranquilamente comiendo las galletas que hasta hace un momento estaba compartiendo con sus sobrinos, Harry observo a Pansy y le sonrió – Estas pálida – le soltó y Pansy bufo- Hola, a ti también Potter

\- Pálida pero bonita- agrego Harry igual de sonriente, ella negó con la cabeza y fue en busca de las mochilas de los niños dejando a Harry y a Draco a cargo

\- Malfoy- el saludo era seco, pero se sonrieron amigablemente – Potter

\- ¿Donde dejaste a tu esposa? – Draco rodo los ojos ahí iba Potter- No es tu asunto- Potter sonrió e iba a agregar algo, pero Pansy apareció con las cosas de los niños y se las entregó a Harry- No dejes que James coma dulces antes de las 6 Teddy tampoco ambos tienen que cepillarse los dientes y estar bañados a las 8 porque…

-No es bueno que duerman con el pelo mojado, lo se Pansy- Pansy suspiro y asintió Harry le sonrió tranquilamente – Si tu quisieras podríamos seguirnos encargando juntos de nuestros hijos -Ella rodó los ojos y Draco sonrió internamente- Largo Potter - Harry la miro con un deje de tristeza pero inmediatamente cambio por una sonrisa que le dirigió a los niños- díganle adiós a su madre – James se acercó con sus pasos un poco torpes y Pansy se agacho para recibir un beso y darle ella otro, repitió el proceso con Teddy y se preparó para ver partir a sus hombres pero la voz de Harry la desconcertó – Despídanse de su tío – Los niños se acercaron a Draco quien les metió unos cuantos dulces en los bolsillos, estos solo sonrieron y se fueron con su padre, el ambiente que hasta ese momento había sido lo más agradable que se puede ser con Harry y Pansy en la misma habitación cambio totalmente cuando la vocecita de James salió - ¿Iremos a ver a mi tía mione? – Harry trago saliva y Draco levanto un poco la vista del periódico, pero la volvió a bajar- Quizás sí, vamos niños-Ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Teddy- ¿Ya le ha salido panza? - Harry trago a un más fuerte y Pansy suspiro, Teddy volteo y miro a Draco- ¿Sabes que ella también va a tener un bebe como tu tío? – Draco se quedó pasmado por un momento, pero Pansy salió a la defensa del rubio- Cuida a tu papa Teddy y tú también Jamie- los niños asintieron y finalmente desaparecieron por la chimenea y dejaron en silencio a Pansy a Draco.

-Pensaba que lo sabias- el suspiro de Draco lo dijo todo- Draco...

\- Esta bien, está casada es lo que se esperaba después de tres años, yo hice lo mismo, es parte de la vida la vida- Pansy asintió- Solo no espere que siguiera doliendo, me gustaba pensar que quizás si la embarazaba se quedaría conmigo pero ella era demasiado cuidadosa, quizás simplemente no estábamos destinados- Draco bajo la mirada hacia él té de su amiga y suspiro, había amado a Hermione con locura pero ella había decidido hacer lo que se esperaba, no la culpaba, incluso había parado de tratar de odiarla pero ella seguía tan presente en su vida aunque él no lo quisiera.

 _-Me gusta cuando sonríes- ambos estaban sentados en la pequeña sala del apartamento de Hermione con unos cuantos libros de leyes abiertos- Deberías hacerlo más a menudo- Draco la observo tranquilamente- Entonces debes darme más motivos para hacerlo- Hermione sonrió y gateo un poco hacia él y lo beso._

-Draco- La voz de Pansy lo saco de sus recuerdos, ella coloco su mano arriba de la de él y lo miro a los ojos- Ustedes se amaron, no importa si fue en secreto y a escondidas de todo el mundo, se amaron y eso quizás no fue suficiente pero los recuerdos que compartieron juntos nunca nadie se los puede quitar, destinados o no, hubo amor- Pansy él se miraron azules contra grises y él le sonrió - He dejado de tratar de odiarla y estoy tratando de perdonarla y de perdonarme a mí mismo-Pansy asintió y Draco le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- Hablando de secretos cuando le vas a decir a Potter el tuyo – ella lo miro significativamente y desvió la mirada, Pansy puso su cara de frialdad marca Slytherin y Draco sonrió más, si él fuera cualquier persona Pansy lo podría engañar pero él no era cualquier persona era su mejor amigo- No soy idiota, estas pálida, transpiras y a veces siento que vas a vomitar en mi cara y en otras ocasiones siento que me voy a quedar ciego de lo radiante que estas, eres mi mejor amiga y si Potter fuera más listo ya lo habría notado, pero aparentemente lo único que hizo bien fue casarse contigo, aparte recuerda que Astoria también está embarazada- Pansy bajo la mirada

-No sé cómo decírselo, quiere que volvamos ¿sabes? - Draco asintió-Seria un idiota si no- Ella sonrió tristemente- Draco, no puedo volver con el solo porque estoy embarazada

-No volverías con él porque estas embarazada si no porque estas loca por él, te ha demostrado una y otra vez que no pasó nada de lo que crees que paso, fue un error que casi cometes tú, Potter es idiota pero nunca haría nada intencionalmente para dañarte ni a ti ni a los niños y te mueres por volver con el pero no lo haces porque lo consideras una debilidad, mintió para protegerte, probablemente los niños y tu es lo único bueno que le ha pasado en su miserable vida y si fuera el yo también mentiría para proteger a la mujer que amo-la mirada de Draco se ensombreció cuando dijo eso pero negó con la cabeza y después de un suspiro continuo con un tono más suave- él bebe solo es la cereza del pastel, esto es una oportunidad más que le da la vida de hacer las cosas bien esta vez y no mentir nunca a la serpiente de su esposa y si no tuvieras tanta intención de estar con el tendrías más tiempo de embarazo pero ese bebe fue hecho cuando ya estaban separados- Pansy se sonrojo un poco, Draco tenía razón fue de hecho la noche de la fiesta de compromiso de Draco y Astoria- Pansy no todos tenemos la oportunidad de permanecer con el amor de nuestras vidas, aunque me duela reconocerlo, Potter es el amor de tu vida y tú eres el amor de la vida de él, lo sabes tan bien como yo- Pansy asintió.

* * *

\- En verdad Harry, estos niños cada vez están más grandes y James se parece cada vez más a ti- Hermione observo a los niños dormidos en la cama improvisada del apartamento de Harry, hoy los tres se habían aparecido en su oficina para invitarla a comer y como Ron estaba de viaje Hermione decidió que se quedaría con Harry para ayudarle con los niños- excepto por los ojos claro- los ojos de James era azules justo como los de su madre, Harry sonrió- ¿cómo esta ella? - Hermione observo a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar, Hermione cerró la puerta y aplico un hechizo insonorízante- Esta más hermosa cada día, la extraño incluso cuando estoy con ella, extraño lo que éramos- Hermione asintió- ¿Has tratado de hablar con ella? -

\- Es lo único que hago, me ha escuchado, conoce la verdad, pero es como si ya no le importara- Hermione se recargo en el hombro de Harry- la bese en la boda de Malfoy- Hermione se tensó en cuanto escucho ese nombre pero dejo que Harry siguiera hablando- sé que aún me ama, pero la lastime, no quería que se preocupara por Greyback, no pensé que tantas omisiones nos iban a poner en esta situación, amo como me riñe y su mal humor por las mañanas la amo incluso cuando duermo y creo que la amo incluso más ahora que no esta

-Te entiendo- Harry se enderezo un poco para verla mejor y Hermione suspiro tratando de ordenar sus ideas- cuando lo deje me sentía de esa manera, a veces me siento de esa manera, pero tú y Pansy no están en la situación en la que él y yo estábamos Harry tú y ella aún pueden recuperarse solo tienen que sanar, ella tiene que perdonar tus mentiras y tus abandonos y tú la tienes que perdonar por desconfiar pero si lo hacen sé que van a estar bien Harry solo dale tiempo- Harry le sonrió e iba agregar algo cuando la puerta del apartamento sonó, ambos se miraron y Harry se levantó a abrir, pero se quedo pasmado.

-Perdóname- Pansy Potter de soltera Parkinson estaba parada afuera de su departamento con los ojos llorosos pidiendo perdón si le hubieran dicho eso a Harry hace 10 años probablemente se hubiera reído pero en ese tiempo aun no la amaba- Perdóname por sacarte de casa y no creer en ti, me lastimaste Potter y quería lastimarte también, quizás mi vieja yo despertó, solo tú tienes al capacidad de sacar lo peor de mí y a la vez lo mejor, pero estoy tan cansada de pretender que no te amo más porque desafortunadamente para mí y afortunadamente para ti sigo estando loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti justo como el primer día en aquel bar, entonces si aún me amas vuelve a casa conmigo y paremos el divorcio, por favor Harry- Pansy miro suplicante a Harry pero él lo único que hizo fue jalarla y besarla y ella correspondió segundos o minutos no supieron cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el carraspeo incomodo de Hermione los interrumpió, Pansy y Harry se sonrojaron y se percataron que seguían en la puerta del departamento de Harry- Hola Granger- Harry bajo la mirada apenado y Hermione sonrió amigablemente- Hola Pansy- la mirada de Hermione se dirigió a Harry- Creo que me iré a casa, sinceramente no creo que me necesites para cuidar a los niños más- Harry le sonrió- y estoy muy feliz por los dos- Pansy le dio una sonrisa- Felicidades por él bebe- Hermione sonrió y se acarició su pequeña barriga- Gracias- le dio un beso a Harry y otro a Pansy y se dirigió a la salida del edificio. Pansy y Harry tenian mucho que hablar.

* * *

\- Draco- la voz de Hermione salió en un susurro, ella estaba parada a la salida del edificio de Harry, a Hermione le pareció que estaba más guapo que la última vez que lo vio, él estaba recargado en la pared del edificio, con cigarrillo en mano y con ropa muggle, los ojos de él se levantaron lentamente la miro detalladamente y se detuvo por un momento en su barriga entrecerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente- Hola Granger, ¿cómo has estado?- Hermione lo miro sorprendida nunca se esperó que el reaccionara así debido a que la última vez que se vieron las cosas no terminaron tan bien- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón Granger o se te olvido el libro de comunicación eficaz?- el sarcasmo y la diversión en la mirada de Draco le dieron la suficiente fortaleza a Hermione para contestar- Pensé que lo habías dejado - le señalo el cigarrillo que aún estaba en la mano de Draco él lo observo y lo apago- Lo deje, pero después- _después me dejaste_ el parecido meditarlo un momento y prefirió ignorar eso- no importa ya- ella asintió- ¿Como has estado Draco?- _Draco_ ahora fue el turno de el de guardar silencio, había deseado tanto volver a escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella- Bien Granger, esperaba a Pansy- Hermione asintió - Sinceramente no creo que venga pronto, en general no creo que baje- Por la mirada de Draco se asomó la comprensión- Entonces supongo que debería irme- Hermione inclino la cabeza en señal de afirmación ambos se observaron un momento y cuando Draco estaba a punto de dar vuelta ella hablo

\- Supe que te casaste- Draco la miro interrogante y Hermione se maldijo por ser tan idiota, la verdad era que quería verlo un momento más, no estaba lista para verlo partir tan pronto- Justo como tú lo hiciste- la voz de Malfoy sonaba ronca y Hermione se maldijo una vez más- Felicidades- Draco asintió- Felicidades a ti también- ella lo miro interrogante- ya sabes por él bebe- ella sonrió y se acarició el vientre una vez mas, se quedaron en silencio, las palabras frotaban en el aire pero aparentemente ninguno estaba dispuesta a decirlas hasta que ella hablo.

\- Debo irme- ahora fue el turno de Hermione de dar la vuelta _como siempre haces_ Draco decidió no decir nada y estaba dispuesto a dar la vuelta pero algo lo detuvo, se volteo y la observo- Hermione- ella volteo y levanto la vista - ¿Eres feliz?-Una pregunta tan simple pero tan complicada de responder, Hermione suspiro, pudo haberse ido pero la mirada de Draco se lo impidió, hace 3 años no le dio ninguna clase de explicación, esta se la debía- Tanto como se puede- _El no eres tú, nunca lo será y eso a veces es un gran problema,_ una vez mas las palabras flotaban entre ellos y fue el turno de Draco de romper el silencio.

\- ¿Él es bueno contigo? - Café y grises chocaron una vez más- Lo es- La afirmacion le dolio a Draco pero tambien fue un balsamo, ella no sufria y eso era perfecto.

-Entonces todo está bien- Hermione sonrio genuinamente - ¿Tu eres feliz?- Él le devolvió la sonrisa- Tanto como se puede- _ella no es el amor de tu vida nunca lo será_ Pansy tenía razón pero era algo que no le podía decir a Hermione, concentro su atención una vez más en Hermione, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio londinense con las manos en su abrigo sonriéndole tiernamente, joven y hermosa, en espera de un hijo que no era de el, pero brillando, asi era como la quería recordar, perfecta para él y al mismo tiempo imperfecta- Adiós Draco- el no respondió pero Hermione sabía que la había escuchado se dio la vuelta y camino calle abajo para desaparecer y Draco la vio, una vez más como se iba, esta vez no dolió tanto como la primera vez, esta vez era diferente él lo sabía, ella lo estaba dejando una vez más, pero en esta ocasión sus sueños se iban con ella, todo lo que pudieron ser y nunca serian, quizás Draco y Hermione, Hermione y Draco se quedaría en un recuerdo, pero estaba bien, ellos habían sido como un eclipse luz y obscuridad juntos que hacen algo bello de ver pero que al final tenían que separarse, ella fue su luz pero todo había acabado- Adiós Hermione- _Adiós amor mío_.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias, este es el segundo capitulo de Endless ni siquiera se si este sea el final o no, depende de lo que ustedes quieran. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Beetween Us

**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Jk. Rowling, solo la historia.**

* * *

 _Between us_

-Oh, Draco, es igualito a ti- Pansy y Harry observaban al bebe que Draco sostenía en los cuneros de San Mungo, el hombre estaba embobado con su nuevo vástago- Felicidades Malfoy- Draco les sonrio- Gracias Potter- Harry se acomodo el cabello algo incomodo- Iré a traerles algo de comer- dijo, le dio un beso a su esposa y acaricio el vientre de Pansy que con casi ocho meses se veía bastante hinchado- Ira a verla ¿verdad?- Pansy le sonrió tristemente- Es su mejor amiga-la mirada de Draco se ensombreció- Tu no quieres hacer esto ahora mismo Draco, acabas de tener un hijo con tu esposa, las cosas están yendo bastante bien para ti ahora mismo- Draco le sonrio y observo a su hijo dormido- tienes razón, solo quiero saber si ella esta bien- Pansy asintió comprensiva- ella esta bien, tendrá una niña- los ojos de Draco se agrandaron un momento y levanto la vista- Siempre quise tener una hija con ella, en general quise tener un futuro con ella, aunque no lo creas estoy feliz por ella y feliz por este jovencito y voy hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para que sea feliz y para que luche por sus sueños- Pansy le sonrió, ambos se quedaron observando al bebe, que en ese momento abrió los ojos mostrando unos ojos grises idénticos a los de su padre.

* * *

 _EL NUEVO HEREDERO MALFOY_  
 _El esperado bebé de Astoria Malfoy y Draco Malfoy ha llegado al mundo. El pequeño nació a las 16:24 hora londinense, justo diez horas después de que Astoria Malfoy ingresara para dar a luz a su primer hijo en el Hospital San Mungo, este sería el primer Malfoy en nacer en un hospital rompiendo asi la tradición de que todos los Malfoy nacen en la ancestral Mansión Malfoy. El nuevo heredero lleva como nombre Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy siguiendo la tradición Black de llamar a todos sus hijos con nombres de constelaciones. Tanto la madre como el pequeño se encuentran en perfecto estado._

-¿Ya lo conoces?- Harry le dio un sorbo a su café y observo como su amiga releía el periódico- Es igualito que el- Hermione sonrió sabia que la amargura de la voz de Harry no era por que no quisiera a Draco si no por ella- Estoy feliz por el- Harry levanto un poco la vista- Me alegro, aunque el nombre que escogió es desastroso- Hermione se rio -Yo lo escogí- Harry la miro entre sorprendido y avergonzado - Scorpius-Harry la miro sorprendido, su amiga rara vez mencionaba detalles de su relacion con Draco- una vez me pregunto que si el y yo teníamos una familia como se llamaría nuestro primer hijo le dije que Scorpius para continuar la tradición de su familia, el dijo que quería romper las tradiciones, pero después de todo el y yo debiamos de hacer lo que se espera de nosotros- una mueca de tristeza se asomo por el rostro de Hermione pero la remplazo por una leve sonrisa y siguió ojeando el periódico despreocupadamente- Solo quiero que estés bien- Hermione levanto la mirada y observo el rostro preocupado de Harry, ella lo sonrió- Estoy bien, que Draco y yo no estemos juntos no quiere decir que no podamos ser felices, cuando leo cosas sobre el o su familia ya no siento esa tristeza desmedida, veo en el hombre en el que se convirtió y estoy feliz por el, Draco esta logrando todo lo que siempre ha querido, el negocio de pociones es mucho mejor de lo que el soño, las empresas Malfoy vuelven a ser las numero 1 y acaba de tener un hijo, que estoy segura que será maravilloso, lo ame, lo amo y probablemente siempre lo voy a amar, pero el tiene a Astoria y yo tengo a Ron, el cual se a convertido en un marido ideal y estoy bien Harry.- Harry le sonrió y trato de ignorar la sombra de tristeza que aparecía en los ojos de su amiga, a veces sentia pena por ellos, se habian amado el lo sabia, pero habían decidido separarse.

 _-Tu y yo deberíamos casarnos- ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, Hermione estaba recargada en el pecho desnudo de Draco, ella soltó una risita y trato de levantar la cabeza para ver si el estaba despierto- Estoy despierto, es solo que tu y yo encajamos a la perfección- Hermione levanto un poco la cabeza- Primero debemos deberíamos de dejar de tener esto en secreto-le dijo mientras lo señalaba a el y después a ella- ni siquiera tiene un nombre- Draco le sonrió radiante- eso se puede arreglar, pero en lo que a mi responde, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo, por que te amo- Hermione lo beso- quizás no hoy ni mañana pero tu serás mi esposa Granger y tendremos unos cuantos niños- ella se rió y Draco la siguió- bueno reformulando,_ ¿Q _ue es lo que quieres que hagamos cuando todos sepan lo nuestro? - Hermione se lo pensó un poco y finalmente dijo- Pintaremos el cuarto de azul- Draco con un pequeño movimiento se coloco sobre ella- bien, pintemos el cuarto de azul futura señora Malfoy._

* * *

 _LA HEROINA DE GUERRA HERMIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY HA DADO A LUZ A UNA NIÑA_

 _La esperada bebé de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger- Weasley ha llegado al mundo. La pequeña nació a las 5:24 hora londinense, justo tres horas después de que Hermione Granger-Weasley ingresara para dar a luz a su primer hija en el Hospital San Mungo, este sería el primera hija del matrimonio Weasley-Grager que se unio hace dos años, fue un parto rápido, la pequeña lleva como nombre Rose Granger-Weasley y las miradas curiosas especulan que heredo el característico cabello rojo de los Weasley, el alumbramiento ha sido anunciado una semana después que el del heredero Malfoy y se espera que el nuevo Potter llegue en dos semanas mas, por el momento nuestra heroína favorita y su hija se encuentran en perfecto estado._

-Definitivamente este fue el año de los bebes- Draco observo como Astoria cerraba el periódico que hasta ese momento estaba leyendo- Tráelo aquí Draco, este jovencito necesita comer- Draco se acerco a su esposa y le entrego a Scorpius, ella acerco el rostro a su bebe y le dio un beso y Draco sonrió y mantuvo una distancia prudente, Astoria levanto la vista y lo observo- Acercate aquí, no mordemos ¿verdad que no Scorpius?- Draco se rio y se sento junto a Astoria y su hijo y le dio una tierna caricia a su hijo- Te amo- Astoria le planto un beso en la mejilla y el sonrio cohibido- Lo se, de que otra manera me soportarías si no- ella le sonrio y el se acomodo un poco mejor para que Astoria se recargara, si bien la sombra de Hermione nunca se iría, eso no le quitaba de ser feliz con lo que la vida le había dado, Astoria, era una gran mujer y el tenia la certeza que seria una excelente madre. Lo que había pasado entre el y Hermione siempre iba a estar presente en su vida y sabia que en la de ella también.

 _-No hagas esto- los ojos de Draco estaban empa_ ñ _ados de lagrimas justo como los Hermione- Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no ha acabado aun- Hermione suspiro -_ _Tu y yo nunca acabamos Draco, quizás ese es el problema, nos lastimamos y volvemos, pero no podemos seguir haciendo esto y sabes que tengo razón, hemos sido tan ingenuos como para pretender que lo que sea que tu y yo tengamos va a funcionar, porque ambos sabemos que no podemos estar juntos, eres un sangre pura con responsabilidades de sangre pura y yo aunque sea una heroína de guerra y una mujer de renombre nunca voy a entrar en tu vida, porque nunca podre dejar de ser una sangre sucia- Draco se acerco vacilante a ella y trato de tocarla, pero ella se alejo- No, no trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, sabes que tengo razón, no puedo quedarme esta vez, no puedo quedarme no porque no te ame, si no porque te amo lo suficiente para dejarte, nunca vamos a poder ser feliz juntos y lo sabes, esto es como si un océano nos separara Draco- El trago saliva cuando vio como Hermione se rompía y derramaba las lagrimas contenidas, pero aunque se quiso acercar a consolarla no lo hizo, ella los estaba destruyendo a ambos y aunque el sabia que ella tenia razón el no podía aceptarlo- porque hay tanto espacio entre nosotros, nos ahogamos y tanto tu como yo queremos vivir y no solo sobrevivir, esto ya no es vida, pero tienes que saber que siempre voy a amarte- el negó con la cabeza y se alejo un poco mas- Draco...- Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se limpio los ojos, sabia lo que venia- Si te vas nunca voy a perdonártelo, si me dejas juro que te odiare, cada dia, te he amado mas de lo que alguna vez ame a alguien, entonces por una ultima vez te lo pido Hermione, no me dejes, no te vayas- el observo esperanzado como Hermione se acercaba vacilante a el, cerro los ojos y sintió como los labios de ella acariciaban los de el y lo supo, ella no se quedaría- No..- Hermione dio dos pasos atrás- Eres una parte de mi vida y te amo pero no puedo quedarme- el observo como salía con su pequeño equipaje, aun podía sentir la sombra de sus labios, Hermione no solo se había llevado sus cosas se había llevado una parte de el que nunca nadie le podría devolver, lo que Draco no sabia es que el se había quedado con una parte de ella, pero eso lo descubriría muchos a_ _ñ_ _os después._

* * *

 **Hey chicas y chicos, gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, y los favoritos, a los nuevo lectores les digo que espero sus reviws para saber que es lo que quieren, este capitulo no es tan largo como el pasado, pero trate de mostrar un poco de la relación secreta de Draco y Hermione y siguiendo con la tradición una escena de Draco con Pansy y una de Hermione con Harry, esta también es la primera vez que sale una persona fuera de los papeles principales y si ustedes quieren hare unos cuantos capítulos mas. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. The night of forgiveness

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Jk. Rowling, solo la historia._**

* * *

 _The_ _night of forgiveness_

 _-He visto como miras a Granger- Pansy sintio como el rubio se tensaba mientras que acariciaba su espalda desnuda, para después detenerse cuando escucho lo ultimo que le dijo- No se de que hablas- Pansy suspiro y se acomodo un poco mejor en la cama- Tu y yo sabemos que eventualmente esta relación que tu y yo tenemos se acabara en cuanto uno de los dos se enamore- Draco negó- Yo te quiero- la sinceridad en su mirada lo dijo todo, Pansy se levanto y comenzó a vestirse- El problema entre nosotros Draco es que tu me quieres y somos amigos que ocasionalmente duermen juntos para liberar tensión, pero yo te amo, pero eso no quiere decir que no vea lo que pasa, estas enamorado de alguien mas y por eso nunca podrás amarme, pero cuando la guerra termine, en verdad espero que podamos ser felices._ _-_ _¿_ _Si sabes que estamos en lado equivocado, verdad?- Pansy suspiro- Si, pero en verdad espero que Potter acabe con el, porque si el gana todo estará perdido._

 _ **23 Años después**_

Pansy podía observar como la lluvia caía por el gran ventanal de la mansión Malfoy el pasillo en donde se encontraba estaba igual de vacío que hace catorce años la diferencia entre hace tantos años y ahora eran unos motivos muy diferentes, sintió como Harry le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba cariñosamente.

-Albus esta con Scorpius, Teddy y James han llevado a Lily a casa y quizás en unas horas Teddy traiga a Rose para que este con Scorpius- Pansy asintió y sintió los protectores brazos de Harry cubriéndola por atrás

\- Prométeme que nunca me harás pasar por esto Pansy ni a mi ni a nuestros hijos- el susurro de Harry hizo que se volteara para quedar frente a el y observo que Harry tenia los ojos cristalinos, por supuesto Astoria también era su amiga, ella suspiro

\- No puedo prometer eso Potter, pero puedo prometer que te amare incluso cuando muera- el le sonrió tristemente, amaba a ese hombre con locura y sabia que era correspondida

\- Tienes que ir a verlo- Pansy le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un casto beso en los labios

\- Quizás no llegue a casa esta noche- Harry le sonrió soncarronamente- Lo se- Pansy lo observo detenidamente con reconocimiento, con los años Harry solo se había convertido en un hombre mas comprensivo que cuando eran jóvenes

\- Te amo- Harry en respuesta solo la beso y juntaron sus frentes en un gesto muy intimo

\- También te amo- el susurro de Harry le dio el valor de hacer lo que tenia que hacer, se separo de su esposo y observo como Harry asentía y se daba la vuelta para ir con los niños y ella camino por el pasillo que conocía de memoria, una vez mas abrió la puerta sin tocar como hace tantos años la diferencia entre antes y ahora era que en lugar de encontrarse a un novio algo desesperanzado se encontraba un padre destrozado.

-Pansy- la voz de Draco sonó ronca y ni siquiera se giro a mirarla, Pansy sabia que el motivo de que su voz sonara así no era precisamente porque no había hablado en días- Estas tomado- el sonrió sarcástico y ella camino caudalosamente observando el desastre de la habitación cuando se acerco pudo ver los ojos rojos de su mejor amigo.

\- Scorpius ira a dormir a casa con los chicos y tu y yo nos quedaremos aquí- el rubio negó con la cabeza y se tambaleo un poco cuando se levanto del sillón donde hasta hace poco su esposa se sentaba a leer y se dirigió a la puerta pero la morena se lo impidió

\- No saldrás de aquí al menos hasta que se te baje la borrachera Malfoy - el rubio le sonrió burlonamente- Scorpius se queda en la mansión el y yo tenemos que estar juntos - Pansy solo negó con la cabeza y suspiro lidiar con Draco a veces era complicado, pero lidiar con Draco ebrio era casi imposible, casi porque ella era Pansy Parkinson- Potter

\- Si, el necesita estar contigo, pero contigo sobrio y me temo que no estas en tu mejor momento para ser el padre que el ama, respeta y necesita; Scorpiuis estará bien con los chicos y tu y yo estaremos aquí y mañana cuando estés recompuesto iremos por él, Draco mírame- el rubio levanto la cabeza un poco- si Scorpius te ve así de roto será aún más difícil para el recomponerse lo sabes tan bien como yo y que se quede en la mansión sólo hará que sea más doloroso- Draco asintió derrotado y se sentó en el destartalado sofá observó como Pansy conjuraba unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza y todo volvió a la normalidad, todo lo roto estaba arreglado y lo sucio limpio, deseo que Pansy la buena de Pansy tuviera una hechizo para traer a Astoria de vuelta, sintió las manos de su amiga limpiando su rostro y acariciaba tiernamente su barba de días, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, Astoria estaba muerta, la madre de su hijo, su amiga, amante, esposa y confidente estaba muerta, se había ido y el con todo su dinero, amor y poder no podía hacer nada para traerla de regreso, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga y lloro como un niño, los reconfortantes brazos de Pansy lo socorrieron como tantas veces en el pasado lo hicieron pero sin duda esta ocasión era las más dolorosa para Draco no supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron ahí abrazados como cuando eran niños los sollozos de Draco se volvieron acompasados y un silencio se instauro entre los dos hasta que el mismo Draco lo rompió

-Nunca pude amarla como se lo merecía- Pansy permaneció en silencio después de esa confesión. no es que no lo supiera, pero Draco los últimos años había sido un esposo y padre ejemplar- Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-Draco soltó una risa rota- la ame porque era la madre de mi hijo, Astoria se merecía el cielo, las luna y las estrellas, pero se merecía a alguien que la amara con todo de si, alguien que se volviera loco con solo verla caminar y sonreír, alguien que sintiera que su pecho iba a explotar de amor por ella, no a alguien como yo que no solo no pude sentir eso si no que la condene en el momento en que nos cruzamos en el ministerio, Astoria fue mas de lo que alguna vez merecí pero no era _ella,_ nunca lo fue y eso la lastimo- unos sollozos de arrepentimiento por parte de Draco y el silencio de nuevo

\- Tu la amaste Draco, querias lo mejor para ella, has vivido para ella y Scorpius los últimos 14 años- El rubio soltó un suspiro cansado y observo los ojos azules de su amiga

-Como se supone que lo cuide, Pans, un niño necesita a su madre, no soy suficiente nunca he sido suficiente y si me convierto en Lucius, no puedo hacer esto sólo - Pansy permaneció en silencio y Draco levantó la cabeza para observar como una solitaria lágrima bajaba por la pálida mejilla de su mejor amiga

\- ¿Pans?- ella suspiro y quito sus brazos que hasta ese momento habían estado acariciando la espalda del rubio, lo movió suavemente para que se incorporara lo suficiente para poder levantarse en el proceso se aliso la falda con cuidado y elegancia y se levantó del sofá, lo observó fríamente y Draco se levantó lentamente entendiendo el mensaje, la diferencia de estatura era notoria Pansy nunca había destacado por su altura pero lo ocultaba con sus tacones con los que Harry a veces bromeaba diciendo que en vez de ser tacones eran zancos, pero en esta ocasión no los llevaba, Draco al igual que su marido era alto y fuerte pero su rubio amigo se veía tan roto que se veía incluso pequeño.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, no estas solo nunca los has estado como yo tampoco lo he estado desde el día que nos conocimos, llevo estando toda la vida contigo y lo seguiré estando, tu eres un excelente padre y definitivamente estas muy lejos de ser un Lucius Malfoy, has protegido a Scorpius desde el momento en que supiste de su existencia y has dedicado los últimos trece años ha cumplir la promesa que le hiciste cuando nació, lo has cuidado, amado y enseñado, Astoria se ha ido y ha dejado un vació en el corazón de todos los que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerla y si un niño necesita de su madre pero el va a estar bien porque te tiene a ti, porque vas a seguir siendo ese hombre maravilloso y padre devoto que conoce,te prometo que de eso me voy a encargar yo- Draco le sonrió y ella continuo- estas roto si, acabas de perder a tu esposa pero sólo estas pensando en el bienestar de tu hijo y eso querido está muy lejos de ser lo que un mal padre haría- Draco asintió- Ahora te vas a rasurar y vas a ir a la habitación de tu hijo y la ayudarás a hacer una pequeña maleta para que vaya a dormir a mi casa, ¿entiendes?- Draco dio un paso enfrente y levantó su mirada, aprecio a su mejor amiga, su primer amor y en ese momento se dio cuenta que los años habían pasado Pansy lucia madura y muy diferente a la chiquilla que era cuando la conoció, era toda una mujer, esposa, madre, amiga, confidente, abogada, era todo eso y mucho mas

\- Te quiero y llevo queriéndote toda la vida- la sonrisa de ambos era una sonrisa rota por las circunstancias pero sincera, Draco envolvió sus brazos en el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Pansy y ella correspondió al abrazo- Ni creas por un momento que te has salvado de rasurarte Malfoy- la risa rota de Draco resonó en la habitación.

* * *

Rose observo a su amigo que estaba recargado en la cabecera de su cama, Teddy había ido a buscarla a casa y aunque su padre no estaba muy contento su madre había accedido de inmediato y prometido ir a recogerla a casa de los Potter, acaricio el brazo de Scorpius y el le sonrió tristemente y ella le correspondió, en ningún libro de decía que clase de cosas podría hacer para confortar a su amigo ella con trece años no podía imaginarse una vida sin su madre y seria una mentirosa si le dijera a Scorpius que comprendía su dolor porque no lo hacia.

-No tienes que decir nada Rosie, que estés aquí es mas que suficiente, que ambos estén aquí es suficiente, gracias- Albus levanto la vista de su libro y suspiro- No hay nada que agradecer, ademas gracias a ti Rose ha dejado de pensar porque podía oír a su cerebro maquinar a toda prisa y eso interrumpe mi lectura- Scorpius se rió un poco y ella lo siguió así era Albus, demasiado nerd como para ser Ravenclaw pero demasiado astuto como para no ser Slytherin- Lo siento Scorp- le dijo- No lo hagas, mi madre esta conmigo siempre incluso cuando no la vea- Rose asintió y finalmente se sentó con el en la cama, Rose recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius pero la levanto minutos después cuando alguien toco la puerta, Scorpius dio un escueto 'adelante' y otra cabellera rubia muy parecida a la de su mejor amigo se asomo por la puerta Draco Malfoy el padre de Scorpius estaba ahí, sus ojos grises idénticos a los de su amigo escaneando la habitación hasta poner los ojos en ella y de ella a Scorpius con confusión para después negar con la cabeza y sonreír tensamente.

-Señorita Granger, Albus, muchas gracias por estar aquí acompañando a Scorpius, Albus tu madre te busca- Albus se paro del sofá rápido y elegantemente y le tendió la mano a ella Rose inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y juntos se dirigieron a la salida y le dieron una sincera sonrisa a su amigo y otra al Señor Malfoy.

\- Entonces ¿tu y Granger he?- Scorpius se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza- Es Granger-Weasley papá- pudo haber sido _Granger-Malfoy_ habría dicho Pansy, pero su hijo no tenia porque saber eso, se dirigió y se sentó en el sofá donde hace un momento Albus estaba sentado, observo el cuarto de su hijo, recordaba que el y Astoria habían escogido esa habitación juntos cuando ella tenia 6 meses de gestación a ella le había encantado por los grandes ventanales y el había accedido sin pero alguno porque esa era de las pocas habitaciones que los mortifagos no habían utilizado cuando estuvieron como 'invitados' en la mansión Malfoy.

\- ¿Como te sientes papá? - los ojos grises azulados de Scorpius chocaron con los grises metálicos de el- ¿No es eso lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti hijo?- Scorpius sonrió tristemente.

\- Yo pregunte primero padre - Draco suspiro- Voy a estar bien ¿Como te sientes Scorp?- Ahora fue turno de Scorpius de suspirar.

\- Voy a estar bien- Astoria se hubiera burlado de ellos dos pensó Draco, pero Astoria no estaba, _se su padre Draco_

\- cuando naciste prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para que fueras feliz honestamente no se si lo he logrado completamente pero eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, eres un joven brillante y mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez yo lo fui pero se que tu madre tenia mucho que ver con eso-Scorpius iba a decir algo pero Draco lo silencio con la mirada el aun no terminaba- hoy ella no esta pero se que en algún lugar esta cuidando de ti y de mi y esta es mi promesa para ti quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar puedes contar conmigo hijo, prometo que dedicare mi vida para todo lo que tu necesites, quiero que seas feliz y aunque se que la ausencia de tu madre sera un dolor que nos acompañara, ella siempre esta con nosotros Scorp y yo siempre voy a estar para ti- Scorpius se acerco y abrazo a su padre como un niño pequeño y dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas, su padre lo entendía, su padre lo amaba y aunque su madre se había ido el siempre tendría a su padre, con la voz rota pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabra en el oído de Draco quien en ese momento supo que _todo_ había valido la pena- _Tu eres el mejor papá y soy sido muy feliz y afortunado por tenerte._

* * *

-Gracias por convencer a Ron de dejar que Rose acompañara a los chicos- Hermione observo cuidadosamente, a su amigo quien lucia bastante cansado

\- Teddy me ha dicho que Ron no se lo a tomado bien, lamento eso- Hermione le dio una sonrisa forzada y sarcástica

\- Ron últimamente no se toma nada bien y menos cuando tiene que ver con los Slytherin, si tolera a Pansy es porque es tu esposa y la madre de su sobrino favorito- Harry le sonrió, Hermione tenia razón, como casi siempre, Ronald con el tiempo se había convertido en alguien mas pre juicioso que en su época de juventud, provocando que en ocasiones Harry pensara que si Hermione no estuviera casada con Ron, probablemente ellos dos hubieran perdido el contacto desde hace mucho, en sus casi 40 años de vida Harry Potter había aprendido que hay tres categorías de personas en tu vida: las que están destinadas a estar en tu vida un tiempo dejando huella, otras que están destinadas para estar siempre acompañándote, queriéndote y sacando lo mejor de ti, mientras que lamentablemente otras de ser importantes solo se convierten en una costumbre, Hermione entraba en la segunda categoría pero lamentablemente Ron se encontraba en la tercera desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque Hermione y Pansy habían notado que Ron y el se habían distanciado, ninguna había hecho comentario alguno y el estaba profundamente agradecido por su silencio, detallo a su amiga que observaba su humeante taza de te pensativa, sabia lo que pensaba, bueno mas bien en quien pensaba, habían pasado casi 14 años desde la ultima vez que tocaron el tema, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un tabú entre ellos desde el momento en que Rose nació, pero sabia que ese día, el tabú se iba a romper y el pensaba adelantarlo, porque tenia que recoger a los chicos.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras ¿sabes? - Hermione asintió y dio un sorbo a su te- ¿Que es lo que quieres que pregunte Harry?, has dicho que Pansy se quedara esta noche con el mientras que Scorpius ira a dormir contigo y los chicos, no hay nada que preguntar-Harry iba a decir algo pero Hermione agrego- Un Malfoy nunca llora en publico y aunque me encanta tu compañía creo que es hora que vayas por los chicos, al menos que quieras que Pansy se aparezca aquí gritando - Harry sonrió como siempre que le hablaban del peculiar carácter de su esposa- Estoy muy seguro que esos no son los motivos por los que hago gritar a mi esposa Hermione- Su amiga se sonrojo y el se dirigió a la chimenea para desaparecer- Oh, pero si por los que te mandaran al sofá Potter.

Después de un _Malfoy Manor_ de parte de su amigo, ella se había quedado sola en casa de nuevo, Hugo estaba en La Madriguera y no tenia ni idea donde estaba su esposo, se pregunto en que momento su matrimonio se volvió tan monótono y aburrido y una voz cargada de reproche en su cabeza le susurro: _"el costo de hacer lo correcto"_ y aquí estaba 16 años después con el peso de sus decisiones y pensando en _el_ como el primer día, se dirigió a su despacho a terminar unos cuantos pergaminos para la asamblea internacional del próximo Martes, pero en vez de ponerse a buscar su tintero sus manos se dirigieron a otro cajón que tenia bajo llave, después de abrirlo observo los dos sobres con sello igual que reposaban ahí el primero era mas reciente pero en ese momento quería el segundo, que lucia un color amarillento debido al tiempo, abrió el sobre con cuidado y comenzó a leer

 _Amor mio:_

 _Amor mio, mi Hermione, Hermione o Granger, honestamente ya no se que es lo adecuado, te has ido hace tan poco pero la miseria consume mi vida como si llevara un eternidad sin ti y es como lo siento, quizás lo merezco, es mi condena por todas las atrocidades que perpetué en el pasado, fui un idiota la ultima vez que hablamos, quise correr de tras de ti y decirte que no te puedo odiar, pero no lo hice, me hubiera gustado prometerte tantas cosas pero se con todo el pesar de mi corazón que tienes_ _razón, la perfecta prefecta Granger tiene razón una vez mas, entiendo tus razones al irte, soy un pobre diablo condenado por el deber pero eso no hace esto mas sencillo, el saber que me amas como te amo es un bálsamo pero a la vez una condena, me gusta pensar que en algún punto de nuestra vida nos volveremos a encontrar o quizás en la eternidad podamos estar juntos, despertaste en mi los deseos de ser mejor y como decía en tu ridículo libro muggle el mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma, te trae paz a la mente y te hace aspirar a más, tu me has dado eso y quisiera regresar el tiempo y quedarme en ese tiempo en que solo hacia falta una mirada para hacernos sonreír, donde el dolor del otro se esfumaba con la presencia del otro y las pesadillas se convertían en sue_ _ñ_ _os esperanzadores y duraderos, daría todo lo que soy, incluso mi magia para tenerte un día mas conmigo, porque no hay nada mas mágico en el mundo que tenerte y amarte porque la magia eres tu, te amo Hermione Granger y voy a hacerlo siempre porque se que lo nuestro fue real, deseo que puedas ser feliz y que logres cada sue_ ñ _o que tengas, Te Amo._

 _Tuyo por siempre:_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

Hermione releyó la carta una vez mas y suspiro, sus ojos fueron a la carta mas reciente que también tenia el sello de la familia Malfoy, ambas cartas habían llegado dos semanas antes vía lechuza, podía imaginarse a Draco escribiendo esa carta en la habitación que mas de una vez compartieron y se sintió miserable por ello, ella los condeno a todos, condeno a Ronald en el momento que acepto ser su esposa sin amarlo, condeno a Draco y se condeno a ella misma en el proceso de dejarlo, y hasta hace dos semanas no se había dado cuenta que no solo los condeno a los tres si no a _ella_ , en el proceso de dejar a Draco también condeno a Astoria Malfoy de soltera Greengrass, la pobre mujer no tuvo la culpa de nada lo único que había hecho era amar a Draco y sinceramente quien podía culparla, Draco Malfoy era un hombre sumamente fácil de amar y una vez que lo conocías era imposible dejar de hacerlo, la prueba mas grande era ella, que con todo el tiempo y la distancia seguía sintiéndose irremediablemente enamorada de el y se maldijo por ello, por pretender ser perfecta cuando no lo era por pretender que todo estaba bien cuando todo iba garrafalmente mal por decisiones que ella misma tomo, no fue valiente como se espera de los Gryffindor, fue una cobarde y se maldecía por ello y la culpa la consumía, observo la segunda carta que tenia en sus manos y después de un suspiro supo que tenia que hacer lo correcto por primera vez en casi 20 años, se lo debía a todos pero sobre todo a la persona que había firmado la carta que tenia en sus manos se lo debía a ella a _Astoria Malfoy._

* * *

Draco escucho el sonido de desaparición, Pansy acababa de irse, se pregunto que cuanto tardaría en volver, Scorpius había vuelto a Hogwarts esa mañana y su amiga y Potter lo habían acompañado a la mansión, los últimos dos meses había sido así, Pansy se la pasaba respirando detrás de el como si temiera que fuera a romperse como el día del funeral de Astoria, pero no lo había hecho y no pensaba hacerlo, Astoria se había ido y aunque dolía tenia que continuar con su vida, observo las llamas extinguiéndose de la chimenea de la biblioteca y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, no estaba ebrio y no tenia intención de estarlo, pero esa noche se merecía un buen vaso de whisky, estaba dispuesto a servirse una vaso mas cuando escucho la aparición de su elfo, observo a la criatura y le indico que podía hablar con un leve asentimiento.

-Hay una mujer afuera y pide hablar con usted- Draco lo miro extrañado y se fijo en la hora 11:00 pm no era muy tarde pero no un horario decente para recibir visitas, suspiro, no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer- ¿Preguntaste su nombre?- el elfo lo miro apenado e iba agregar algo si la puerta de la biblioteca no se hubiera abierto, el reconocimiento paso por los ojos de Draco y escucho como el elfo le pedía a su visitante que se fuera, habían pasado 14 años desde la ultima vez que la vio afuera de ese edificio muggle y ahora ella estaba justo ahí tal cual la recordaba un poco mayor pero igual de hermosa, después del shock inicial consiguió hablar.

-Trigon, retírate yo atenderé a nuestra visitante- el elfo lo miro confuso pero obedeció y desapareció-¿A que debo el honor que la ministra me visite?, su excelencia- hizo una inclinación de cabeza de lo mas estúpida y le dio la espalda- ¿Gustas una copa?- Hermione negó con la cabeza y el procedió a beberse la ultima copa servida- ¿Y bien?- Hermione parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla y el comenzó a preguntarse si se sentía bien.

-Han cambiado las cortinas- Hermione se maldijo como era posible que siendo la bruja mas brillante desde Rowena Ravenclaw, lo primero que le decía a Draco en 14 años era sobre las cortinas de la biblioteca.

-No esperabas que fueran las mismas desde hace 16 años o si- la voz de Draco sonó a reproche pero después de un suspiro y una sonrisa tensa continuo- estas son de lino con una capa de protector solar para mantener una cómoda iluminación a la hora de leer.

-Por supuesto

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos?- Hermione asintió y el la siguió, Hermione se sentó el el sofá de siempre y el en un sillón individual enfrente de ella, noto que Hermione le daba un vistazo al sofá y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Draco sonrió internamente ella lo recordaba, la ultima vez que Hermione y el estuvieron en la biblioteca de la mansión y mas precisamente en ese sofá, lo ultimo que hicieron fue leer- Los sofás siguen siendo los mismos- agrego con un poco de burla

-Lo he notado- la sonrisa de Hermione lo heló, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenia una sonrisa de ella dirigida a el- Pero no has venido a hablar de las cortinas y mucho menos de los sofás de mi blibioteca ¿o si?

-Draco...- el gris metalico de los ojos de Draco chocaron contra los ojos mieles de Hermione y diablos los sentimiento eran los mismos que hace tanto tiempo pero ambos percibieron en el otro uno nuevo: Anhelo- No, no he venido hablar de ello, ni siquiera se por donde empezar, yo...- una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Draco -Puedes empezar por el principio- Hermione le sonrió

\- Quizás esa sea una buena idea- Y ahí estaban 16 años después con todo el peso de sus decisiones en sus espaldas sintiéndose ligeros por primera vez, con todo el tiempo por delante, sin nada que temer y poco que perder, las cosas no se iban a arreglar con esa charla había heridas abiertas y algunas cicatrices, pero esa noche de verano en la Mansión Malfoy algo cambio el reencuentro de dos viejos amantes sucedió inevitablemente esa noche Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger sentados en la biblioteca de mansión Malfoy hablaron, gritaron, lloraron y se perdonaron, se amaban, llevaban haciéndolo toda una vida y habían llegado a la conclusión que lo harían por la eternidad, porque eran interminables, su amor era interminable y eso bastaba.

* * *

 _Hermione:_

 _Supongo que estarás sorprendida por esta carta, yo también lo estaría si recibiera una carta de la esposa_

 _de mi novio de juventud, aunque estoy bastante segura que Draco no solamente fue un viejo novio_

 _de juventud pasajero, es mas estoy muy convencida que la palabra novia y novio queda corta para lo que ustedes vivieron_

 _en el mundo mágico a eso lo conocemos como almas gemelas,_ ¿ _que como se lo tuyo con mi marido?, no Draco_

 _nunca ha hablado de ello, pero encontré por accidente la carta dirigida a ti que he adjuntado a este sobre_

 _al menos pude ponerle rostro a la sombra en_ _mi matrimonio, no te confundas hemos sido muy felices,_

 _pero una mujer sabe cuando no es correspondida_ _y aunque se que Draco me ama estoy muy segura que no soy_

 _el amor de su vida, lo veo cuando se queda tacitadundo_ _y suelta esas sonrisas forzadas que ambas tanto conocemos,_

 _el te ama, te amo lo suficiente para dejarte ir_ _y al mismo tiempo te ama lo suficiente como para esperarte,_

 _el no va a dejarme no es esa clase de hombre tu lo sabes_ _pero me temo que yo voy a dejarlo a el primero,_

 _estoy enferma y es muy probable que en algunas semanas los periódicos anuncien mi fallecimiento,_

 _no temo por mi hijo pero se que el tiene a Draco y estará bien, pero mi querido Draco_ _es el que me preocupa_

 _aunque se que los Potter no lo van a dejar solo,_ _creo que ambos se merecen una ultima conversación,_

 _me lo debes Hermione, tómalo como un favor a una moribunda mujer, pero no te sientas culpable,_

 _he vivido como he querido, pero nuestro Draco se ha visto arrastrado por las circunstancias y_

 _decisiones de otros, se que harás lo correcto._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Astoria Malfoy_

* * *

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias, por cuestiones de salud me he visto imposibilitada para subir este capitulo, creo que este es un final mas digno, lo he dejado abierto porque creo que tanto Draco como Hermione aun tienen mucho que resolver, pero estoy pensando en un epilogo, escogí el titulo haciendo referencia al amor de Draco y Hermione, Endless quiere decir Interminable y creo que queda bastante bien con esta historia, después de todo el tiempo que paso Draco y Hermione se seguían amando, los títulos de cada capitulo también tiene que ver sobre ello, porque a veces cuando terminas una relación te sientes sin amor, pero el amor también es una luz en la obscuridad y se queda ente nosotros, cuando empece esta historia era lo que quería mostrar ya que a veces aunque amemos mucho a alguien no quiere decir que vamos a estar juntos por siempre pero eso no quiere decir que no hay amor, De nuevo gracias esperare sus reviews para poder mejorar, hasta la próxima.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

- _Guest_

 _-Laura_

 _-Emy Song_

 _-Yadlo_

 _-Playpilar_

 _-loremmac_

 _-_ _BlueBells94 FanFiction_

 _-Isela Malfoy_

- _Mary Contreras_

 **Tambien a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y en Followers , pero sobre todo a esos lectores silenciosos.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
